The Prince of the Atlantic
by FionfTheCat
Summary: Sally Jackson died when Percy was just three months old. As per her last wishes, Poseidon raises Percy in his palace in the Atlantic, and his wife and son treat Percy as his own. How will Camp Half-Blood react to the Prince of the Atlantic?
1. Percy Enters the Ocean

**Hi, so this is my first attempt at a fanfiction so I'm really, really sorry if it kinda sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

Chapter 1

_Sally_

Sally Jackson smiled down at her baby. The only moments of peace she had gotten ever since she birthed Percy a month ago were moments like these, where he was just sleeping peacefully. However, demigod babies rarely ever slept peacefully. Percy had already been asleep for a good hour or so, and Sally expected that it wouldn't be much longer before he woke up crying. She hadn't had a good nights' sleep since about a month and a half ago, when she started worrying about what Zeus and Hades would do if they found out about little Perseus, and the lack of rest was taking its toll. The bags under her eyes were huge, and she had been getting paler by the day. Her train of thoughts were interrupted when she started to cough. Birthing demigod children always weakens the mother. The more powerful the demigod, the weaker the mother becomes. When Poseidon had warned her, she hadn't taken him seriously. Now she wished she had, for she feared she wouldn't be able to last much longer.

Sally's shoulders shook with the force of the coughs, her lungs trying to expel whatever was in there, but no matter how hard she coughed, it wouldn't come out. Using different items of furniture as support, she slowly made her way to the kitchen, where, still coughing, downed a glass of water. It helped, and soon, the itch in her throat disappeared. Panting heavily, she sat down on the sofa, only to be disrupted by the dreaded sound of a baby wailing. She had no choice but to pick Percy up, and walked around the house with him in her arms, trying to soothe him.

Fifteen minutes later, Percy was snoring peacefully in his crib again, and Sally once again plopped down on the sofa. She sighed. Percy was the light of her life, but he was probably also going to be the death of her.

Two Months Later

_Poseidon_

Poseidon felt her death. Normally, that would be Hades' thing, but when gods develop strong enough attachments to mortals, they can feel their deaths. About a month ago, Sally, who was rapidly declining, made one last visit to Montauk with a message in a bottle for him. He memorized every single word of it before he destroyed it, for fear that Zeus would find it.

_Dear Poseidon,_

_I'm sorry I won't be able to be there to see Percy grow up. When I'm gone, please, take him to live in your palace. I know Amphitrite will be angry, but there isn't anyplace else in the entire world that Zeus won't find him in. He's old enough to have a strong scent now. The monsters will soon find him, and so will the others gods. I just want Percy to have a good life, and I'm sorry it had to end this way._

_With all the love in the world,_

_Sally_

It was time to retrieve Percy.

He arrived at the little apartment shortly. Sally had been hospitalized a couple hours before her death, as she planned, so Percy would still be hidden in the apartment. Finding him wasn't hard. He was snuggled safely in between piles of clean clothing. When he saw Poseidon, he cooed and stretched out his chubby hands towards the mighty god. Poseidon smiled. Percy had inherited his black hair and sea green eyes. He picked up Percy and headed back to his palace.

Amphitrite was waiting for him. As soon as he arrived, she narrowed her eyes. "What is that in your arms?" Poseidon shifted from foot to foot awkwardly. "Umm...darling, let me explain this in private." Amphitrite sighed. "Fine. We'll discuss this in private where the entire sea won't know about your demigod child." Poseidon turned red. How did she know? Well, then again, not every single human reeked of sea god and power. He had no choice but to follow Amphitrite into her chambers.

_Amphitrite_

As much as she wanted to, she just couldn't hold grudges. Curse herself, she was too kind to do that! She already felt compelled to hold the baby, to tickle him, to coo at him. She knew that she should be angry because Poseidon was cheating on her, but she just couldn't be mad. After all, the sea couldn't be contained for long. She had signed up for this even knowing this information.

She turned to face her husband. "What's his name?" Poseidon breathed a visible sigh of relief. "It's Perseus, but Sally called him Percy." Amphitrite assumed that Sally was the mother. "Percy has so much power, even for a demigod. I think you're going to have to train him yourself." Poseidon nodded. "But for his studies, we can have Aphros and Bythos do the honors," he said. "They train mermen very well, so they'll have no problem with Percy." Amphitrite decided that maybe, if Triton got along with Percy nicely, having a demigod around would be too bad.

**So that was the entire first chapter! I know it's kind of short, but I think that it was just a good place to stop because the next chapter will have a time jump in between so ya.**


	2. A Normal Day In The Life of a Prince

**Hi again! I'm back! I'm not going to have a consistent update schedule, as my life is way too busy for that, but I'll try to write whenever possible.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the Percy Jackson series, no matter how much I want to.**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Percy_

Six-year old Percy swung Riptide around, ripping the chest of the training dummy and exposing the insides. Seaweed spilled out onto the arena floor. Bythos nodded in approval. "Nice job, young prince. You have improved greatly since you first started training with me four years ago. You're dismissed for the day." Percy dashed out of the arena, excited to eat lunch. As he ran down the hallways, the sea creatures moved out of his way and bowed, and the water bent to his will to create a current to carry him faster. Finally, he reached his chambers. He flopped with a sigh on the giant waterbed, which was blue, of course. He realized that he should probably take off his armor, but decided he could do it later. He WAS really tired, after all. After a couple moments, the salt water regenerated his strength. That didn't happen in the training center because Bythos had him practice in the dry room, where there was no water while he watched from a tank. His father had wanted him to be able to fight on land as well because he would inevitably end up at Camp Half-Blood one day.

Somebody knocked on his door. "Come in!" Percy called, not wanting to get up to answer the door. Triton, Percy's older half-brother, floated in. "Mother wants you to come to lunch." His message delivered, Triton turned around and swam back out the door, but not before knocking down a seashell from Percy's nightstand with his tails. Percy internally groaned. What was his _problem_? As far as he remembered, he hadn't done anything to anger Triton. They all knew that Percy was a demigod and that Amphitrite wasn't actually his mother. Amphitrite just liked it when Percy called her Mom, and he was happy to oblige. Plus, he didn't know his real mother anyway, so Amphitrite took up that role for him. He picked up the seashell and set it back on the nightstand. He was about to go to lunch when he realize that he was still in his armor. _Ugh._ He undid all the straps and placed the pieces on his bed. The servants would clean it up later. With his armor off, he flicked his hand, and the water around him solidified into a beanbag shape. He sank onto the beanbag, and then flicked his hand again so a current carried the beanbag through the halls of the palace, with him riding on it.

_Amphitrite_

Percy arrived in the room on a water-beanbag, as usual. He was usually so tired after practice that it was more comfortable to arrive by chair. Poseidon grinned at his younger son. "Making use of the tricks I taught you?" Percy smiled and hopped off the beanbag. "I now travel through the halls at twice the speed that I did before. I also beat Triton." Just then, the door burst open again and Triton swam in, looking slightly miffed that Percy had passed him on a beanbag. Amphitrite smirked. It had been a while since anybody had bested Triton in a swimming race, and yet here was a six-year old demigod who had just beaten him by at least two minutes. She waved an octopus over. "Topi, we're ready to start." The octopus nodded and swam away.

In moment, Topi came back with two other octopi, four of their eight tentacles carrying large silver platters. The other four were propelling the octopi forwards. They set down all the platters and uncovered them. Percy squealed with delight at the blue food. As soon as Poseidon and herself figured out that Percy liked blue, they went out of their way to make everything blue. Usually, the food was only blue if Percy had done well in training though. Today was one of those days. He grabbed a watercress sandwich and wolfed it down in three bites, then grabbed another. His title might be the Prince of the Atlantic, as Poseidon had crowned him 3 years ago, but he still had the table manners of a caveman.

Percy finished his third sandwich and burped. "Excuse me." Amphitrite nodded. "Please eat with your utensils next time, Percy." She looked pointedly at the silverware, which lay untouched on the table. Percy turned red. "Oops. Daddy, can I go practice my powers with Delphin now?" Poseidon fake-bowed towards Percy. "As you wish, young prince." "Shut up dad." Percy used some water to give his father a light shove as he walked out of the room.

_Percy_

Percy skipped into his private training quarters. It had a weightlifting room with a wet/dry switch to practice in different elements, which he wasn't allowed to use yet. It also held a small kitchen for him to learn to cook with Aphros, a little workshop to learn to knit and do homework, and his favorite-the power room. It didn't look like much, as it was just a large, dry room with a couple targets here and there, but it was the place where Percy practiced his control over water. He stepped out of the water and willed himself to dry. He looked at the clock on the wall. Five minutes early. Enough time to have some fun, Percy thought with a mischievous grin. The boy pulled water molecules out of the air, and willed them to solidify in his hand. The liquid started to trickle off his palm, but he told it to stay there, and it did. Percy told the water to float right over the door. With the large blob of water in place, he sat down and pretended to meditate while he waited.

The king of the dolphins arrived in human form not long after. He was surprised to see Percy actually meditating, as he never practiced meditation, but as soon as he stepped into the room, he changed his mind when he was drenched from head to toe in icy water. "PERCY!" He roared. Percy opened one eye. "Sir?" He asked, a little too innocently. Delphin willed himself to dry, and then snapped his fingers. A huge wave formed, about to crash into Percy, but the young boy had his own tricks up his sleeve. At the last moment, the wave stopped and solidified itself into a protective dome around Percy. Delphin gnashed his teeth. This boy was a pain in the flippers, but he had more power than most of Poseidon's children, and needed to be trained properly.

Percy spent three hours with Delphin. They started working on solidifying water into ice. Delphin summoned water blobs in the air, and Percy concentrated on trying to freeze them. It wasn't easy. First, he had to tell it to lower its temperature, to the point where it was almost below freezing point, but not quite. Then he had do reinforce the ice with some power to make sure it wouldn't break as easily. This was necessary, as Delphin wanted him to be able to create ice daggers if he was ever trapped weaponless. If he didn't reinforce them, they would break after one use. After putting a bit of power into the ice, he had to plummet the water temperature fast. This was the trick. He had to sink the temperature by at least 20 degrees Celsius, all at once, or else it wouldn't work. He gritted his teeth and concentrated. Finally, one of the blobs fell to the ground with a loud _thunk._ Percy grinned. He did it!

Delphin concluded the training session soon after. Percy headed back to his chambers and flopped on the bed once again. Life was going great for him, but it was kind of lonely. There weren't any mer-children around to keep him company, and Triton always ignored him. His father and stepmother were usually busy, running the kingdom and all that. But all in all, it wasn't that bad of a life.

* * *

**Yay! I got the second chapter finished! I think Poseidon might send Percy off to camp in maybe the next chapter or two, depending on how much I write. I still need to brainstorm the details (I'm kinda making this up as I go.) I really want to get around to the point where Zeus' lightning bolt is stolen though. However, Percy has six years to go before that.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Percy Goes to Camp

Aand I'm back! Percy will be about seven in this chapter. Just saying.

Also, for some reason, the text in italics and bold aren't working for me for some reason. I'm really, really sorry if it bothers you, especially because some sea creatures will be speaking in his mind in this chapter. I'm going to split the chapter headings with horizontal lines to make it better. For the parts where sea creatures speak in his mind, I'm going to put asterisks framing the text *like this*. For Percy's thoughts in this chapter, I'll be framing his thoughts in brackets [like this.] That's all! Sorry for the inconvenience!

* * *

Chapter 3

Poseidon

* * *

Poseidon watched as his two sons sparred in the arena. Percy was doing pretty well against Triton, considering how long Triton had been training. Poseidon had seen Triton fight with his full strength, and he was using it now, against a young boy. As he watched, Percy ducked an rolled to avoid his head being taken off, solidified the water around Triton's sword arm to keep it busy, and then closed the space between them and swiftly placed his wooden training blade on Triton's neck. Poseidon smiled. Percy would soon go to Camp Half-Blood at this rate.

* * *

Bythos and Delphin

* * *

Bythos and Delphin clapped in wonder. Percy had beaten the immortal swordsman, who had at least a couple millennia to train. They were sure that he could be unbeatable in a couple years. However, he had learned everything he could from them. There was simply nothing more to teach him.

Percy walked over to the two. "How did I do?" Bythos smiled down at the young boy. "Absolutely wonderful." "You did amazing!" Delphin said. "You used the water wall technique!" Percy grinned. "I used it on his tails too so he couldn't move either. On land though, it's going to be harder because I'll have to pull water from the air. " However, the two mentors didn't believe for a single moment that he couldn't do it. Percy was simply being modest.

* * *

Percy

* * *

Percy sat on a beanbag and floated to his chambers. That fight was amazing! He thought. I beat Triton! Once he arrived in his bedroom, he pulled off his armor. Percy was a bit hungry after the fight, so he made his way down to the kitchen. "Hi Topi!" He greeted the octopus. " Can I have a blue chocolate chip cookie?" *As you wish, my prince.* The octopus said in his mind. Percy, being a demigod and all, could understand the sea creatures. Topi handed him three blue chocolate chip cookies wrapped in paper made from seaweed. Percy hugged the octopus. "Thank you so much!" He started heading back to his room, and took a bite of the first cookie. It tasted like heaven. Warm, rich chocolate and the soft cookie straight out of the oven. Percy loved these cookies. They were his favorite after-training snack. He was munching on these cookies, enjoying every bite, when a seahorse messenger caught up with him.

*Forgive me, young prince, but King Poseidon wishes to see you in the throne room.* Percy nodded. "I'll be right there!" The seahorse swam off.

Percy arrived in his father's throne room. "Hello father." Poseidon shrunk to human size. "Percy. We have much to discuss. As you can see, Bythos and Delphin are also here." Poseidon gestured to the two mentors. "We have spoken, and it is prominent that there is nothing more to teach you underwater, and in order to continue your training, you will have to go to Camp Half-Blood." A wave of panic surged through Percy. Already? He thought he had at least three more years! Then he remembered that he would be able to visit whenever he wanted anyway since it was on the Long Island Sound. "Okay father. I'll go!" "Really?" Poseidon smiled in relief. He thought that this would be much harder. "Yeah! As long as I can come back every once an a while for cookies!" "About that... The plates at camp give you whatever food you ask for, so you won't need to." Percy grinned. "Then it's settled! When do I leave?" "Tomorrow morning, at dawn. See you then, Percy."

Thirty minutes later, Percy's blue duffel bag was still empty. He had never left home before, and had absolutely no clue what to pack. Amphitrite had told him to pack what he didn't think he could live without. But his bed didn't exactly fit. He didn't think Topi would appreciate being stuffed in a duffel bag either. He sighed. [I guess I'll just put in some clothes. That can't hurt, right?] He put a couple of stacks of clothing in the bag. [Then maybe I should pack some drachmas. I would like to be able to Iris-Message people or buy things if needed.] Percy's stacks of drachmas went in too. [Then Riptide. Then my armor. How 'bout a toothbrush? You can never be sure...] Pretty soon, the entire bag was full of miscellaneous items. He plopped down on his bed. That should be good enough.

Then next morning, Percy woke about two hours before dawn. He skipped down to the kitchen in his usual sea green t-shirt and khaki shorts. Topi handed him a plate with blue pancakes stacked on top. He wolfed them down, and then summoned his bag and hurried off to the throne room. Poseidon was waiting. "Hello Percy. Are you ready to leave for camp?" Percy nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be!" He had grown up hearing about Camp Half-Blood, and couldn't wait to go there. "How will I get there?" Poseidon smiled. "Simple." And with that, he flicked his hand, and blasted Percy through the water.

Percy barreled through the ocean, going at almost 200 mph. The only thought he could conjure up was, [COOL! I NEED TO GET DAD TO DO THIS MORE OFTEN!] About 5 minutes later, he felt himself being lifted, up, up, up into the air, and he saw camp for the first time. Twelve cabins made a U-shape around a campfire. There were pegasi stables, a training arena, an archery range, a huge swath of woods in the back, and a climbing wall with...lava? At the edge of the camp were strawberry fields. Even at this early hour, there were already satyrs playing tunes in the fields, helping the strawberries to grow. There were also a couple campers in bright orange shirts walking around the fields, talking to the strawberries. He guessed that they were children of Demeter. He could have enjoyed the peacefulness all day, but then the wave crashed, taking him with it.

* * *

Hahaha I made a slight cliffhanger. I think all of you know how this ends though. The next chapter might include Annabeth's POV. Not sure yet. I like where the story is going so far though. Like I said before, I'm kinda making this up as we go along. Let's hope it turns out okay. I'm also hoping that the fancy text will be fixed soon.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Camp Half-Blood

**PEANUT BUTTER! Okay, I just had to add that in there because I feel guilty for not adding Tyson in the story. He just doesn't really have a part in the plot line yet. But I think Peanut Butter is a perfectly acceptable battle cry.**

**Also, for some reason, all the POVs in this chapter will be written in first person while the rest of the POVs before this were written in third person. I don't know, it just feels right to write their chapter this way. It's the best way to explain their thinking. **

* * *

Chapter 4

_Annabeth_

I was up early today. The sun was just rising, and I made my way over to Thalia's tree to read a book about architecture. The Athena cabin had books about everything. I sat down under her tree. "Hey Thalia," I say softly. "How's it going? Life must be boring as a tree. You can't go anywhere, you can only stay in the same place. I hope you can see camp. It's really awesome here! You would love the archery range. The Zeus cabin is kind of empty. Nobody here is a child of Zeus. The architecture is really cool though! The arches are amazing!" I could have gone on and on about the architecture of various cabins all day, but I decided to stop boring Thalia with my blabbing and read. I had just opened my book and begun to read when I saw something odd. A huge wave. _I've only been here for a week, but I don't think that's normal._ I set down my book and start to jog over to the beach, curious.

As I get closer, I realize there's a flailing person on top of the wave. _Oh no! Are they okay? I should call Chiron! _Just then, the wave crashed, completely soaking me through with water and knocking me down onto the sand.

I blink. _Is that person okay? Did they fall? Are they hurt? Why were they on that wave?_ I was about to check, but I suddenly felt my clothes drying. Okay. THAT is weird. After my hair stops dripping water in my face, I look up and see a boy standing over me. "Oh my gods! I'm so sorry! I didn't expect the wave to crash over you! Are you alright?" He says. "Yeah. I'm fine." The boy helps me up. I study his face. He looks like he's my age, with messy black hair like he just got out of bed and sea green eyes. His smile is interesting, it looks like he's sarcastic, but his tone of voice implies that everything he just said was genuine. I had a feeling that teachers would not like this boy. "I don't think I've seen you at camp before. What's you name? I'm Annabeth." I hold out my hand for him to shake. He shakes it. "Percy Jackson." _Who's his godly parent? Nevermind. I'll ask later after I take him to Chiron._ "Come on. We need to introduce you to the directors." I pull him by the hand to the Big House.

_Percy_

The blonde girl-no wait, Annabeth, doesn't let go of my hand after I shake it. Instead, she clings tighter and starts to pull me in the direction of a large house painted sky blue. "Come on. We need to introduce you to the directors." I thought she'd be more surprised, and ask where I came from or something. Maybe random demigods appearing is pretty common.

Once we are through the door of the house, which Annabeth tells me is literally called the Big House, she yells, "Chiron! Mr. D! We have a new camper!" Right. I'm a camper now. I hear the _clop clop clop_ of a horses' hooves coming towards us. I remember Chiron being a centaur in the stories Dad told me about the ancient times. Right on cue, a centaur stands in front of us. He's tall, with the lower half of a white horse and the upper half of a middle-aged man. "What a surprise. Come on in, Annabeth."

Now I'm sitting at a ping-pong table of all things, with Annabeth, Chiron, and a pudgy man in a loud shirt. The man grumps again as Annabeth beats us all at another round of cards.**(A/N I don't really know any card games so...)** "Annie Bell! I TOLD you to let me win this time!" Annabeth grins. "Sorry Mr. D. That chance was too good to pass up." Mr. D. frowns. "Fine. Who's this boy anyway? Can I turn him into a dolphin?" A dolphin? I'd prefer staying human, thank you very much. But before I can say that, Annabeth beats me too it. "He's a demigod, Mr. D. His name is Percy Jackson. And he will not be turned into a dolphin." "Perry Johnson, huh? Claimed or unclaimed?" I have no clue what that means. Annabeth glances at Chiron. "Unclaimed, probably. I'm not sure." She turns to me. "Who's your godly parent?" That matters here? "Oh. Poseidon. Why?" Everybody gasps. "B-b-but..." Annabeth stutters. "The Big Three weren't supposed to have children anymore!" Chiron's expression is grave. He looks at me. "My dear, you must not tell anybody who your godly parent is, unless you are claimed. Then, you already have no choice because your father decided to claim you. But for now, keep it a secret."

_Annabeth_

Great. Just great. Percy is an illegal child. Since he's technically supposed to be unclaimed though, I take him to the Hermes cabin. "What's so wrong about being a child of Poseidon?" Percy asks. "I grew up in Dad's palace, so I'm not really used to how this entire _being in the mortal world_ thing works." "You lived in Poseidon's PALACE? Most demigods never even get to meet their godly parent!" I'm kind of jealous now. "What was the architecture like? Was it cool?" Percy looks at me weirdly. "Architecture? I never paid attention to architecture. What about it?" I roll my eyes. "Gods, you're such a Seaweed Brain. I love architecture! I want to be an architect when I grow up. How about you?" Percy blinked. "Uhhh... I don't know? I'm seven?" I laugh. "Well, lucky for you, I'm also seven, Seaweed Brain. I think we'll get along just fine." "Hey! If you can call me Seaweed Brain then I'll call you...WISE GIRL!" Percy yells triumphantly. "Now we're even!"

We reach the Hermes cabin. It's already overcrowded, but Luke greets me with a smile. "Hey Annabeth. Who's this?" Even though Luke, like me, just arrived at camp about a week ago, he's already one of the oldest campers here. I grin. "Hi Luke! This is Percy! He's unclaimed! He somehow arrived here by himself though. No clue." Luke holds out his hand for Percy to shake. "Nice to meet you. I'm Luke Castellan. Welcome to the Hermes cabin!" Luke helps Percy get settled in with a sleeping bag on the floor. I shake my head as I leave. I've designed multiple expansions for the Hermes cabin, and even an unclaimed cabin for all of the unclaimed demigods, but Mr. D. just doesn't care, and Chiron has many other things to do than look at my plans.

The conch horn symbolizing breakfast sounds shortly afterwards. I set down my book on my bed in the Athena cabin, and head to the dining pavilion for breakfast. I meet up with Percy on the way there. "So, how's camp treating you? It's pretty awesome, right? The architecture is awesome here and I love the stables and..." I trail off as Percy's eyes light up. "Stables? There are stables here? Are there pegasi? Can I see them?" I laugh. "After breakfast. For now, let's just eat." As we reach the dining pavilion, Percy rejoins the Hermes cabin at their table, while I go sit with the Athena kids. We strike up a conversation about how to use Heron's Formula to solve for area of a triangle if the height of the triangle is not defined. Although everybody at the table is at least 2 years older than me, I can keep up just fine. One of the pluses of being a child of Athena, I guess. Everybody is super smart.

I zone back in to what our head counselor, Erica, was saying. "...the numbers are too big before multiplying, then you have to use prime factorization and then group them together so finding the square root is easier. Using prime factorization helps break down the large numbers into small, manageable ones like 2, 3, 5, and 7." Erica, like me and everybody else at the table, has grey eyes and blond hair. However, Erica's eyes are a calmer, lighter shade of grey like owl feathers, while mine are stormy and a darker shade of grey. All of us Athena kids have the trademark grey eyes and blond hair, but some kids choose to dye theirs. Not many do though, because they usually get lectured by the rest of the cabin on the chemicals inside the dye and the evils of having a pink scalp and yadda yadda yadda. Cabin 6's mealtimes are basically group tutoring sessions, with Erica being the teacher and all of us asking random questions about this or that. Sometimes, we get philosophical, but very rarely. Usually we just stick to math or verb conjugations in different languages. I eat my waffles, and glance over at Percy. He seems to be having a good time, laughing with Connor and Travis Stoll. _Oh no_. Even though they're only a year or two older than us, I already know they're going to be a bad influence on Percy. I bet they're already planning pranks together. Something that involves spiders in the Athena cabin.

Once breakfast is over, I wait for Percy once again. "How was breakfast?" "Awesome! I actually got blue pancakes! They tasted amazing!" I shake my head. "Blue pancakes? Wow. Your brain really is full of seaweed. Do you wanna go to the stables now?" He nods in delight. "Let's go then." I turn around and start walking.

* * *

**Oof. Yet another chapter finished. I know this one was kind of boring, but I promise it will get better in the next chapter. I hope. I have an idea for a Percabeth soulmate fanfiction, but I'm not sure if I can find the time to write both of them. Should I write one?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. not part of story! Announcement

**Hi everyone! It has come to my attention that SOMEBODY (not saying who) decided to curse at me and tell me to upload more. I have a life outside writing fanfiction, you know. Maybe you don't, but who am I to judge? If you want to spend all day yelling at authors to write more and spend less time in the real world, just so you can read a story for your entertainment, go on, carry on with your crappy half-life. Usually, I never curse, but in this case, I don't mind cursing, because you (you know who you are) decided to insult me first. I am writing this story out of pure enjoyment, not for you to read it and then call me a b***h because I haven't updated a new chapter and the story is nowhere near finished. If you don't want to read a story that hasn't been finished yet, then you shouldn't have clicked on it when you saw that it only had four chapters, or that it didn't have a "Complete" next to it. I don't care if it was a joke. I know people curse for fun, but I don't tolerate it when it's directed at me, or anybody I know. Sorry for the hassle, and thanks for reading! Chapter Five will be updated in about a week. (Not sure because I do have a life.)**


	6. A Tour of Camp

**Sorry about that last post. I get really mad when people enjoy my work and then decide to call me names for not updating more. I would go into that, but I'm going to bore you all. So, on with the show! Also, it's back in third-person mode. I'm trying to figure out a writing style. Sorry!**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Percy_

Percy couldn't wait to meet the pegasi. His father was the patron of horses, after all. Dad always told him that he could speak to horses and pegasi, but he never got to test that out with anything other than the hippocampi. He skipped after Annabeth, who was leading the way to the stables. "How many do you have?" Annabeth sighed. "I've already told you this about six times now. We have around 15 pegasi, all of them adults. How do you not remember that?" "Sorry. ADHD" Usually, that passes off as a valid excuse for being annoying. However, this time, Annabeth surprised me. "Do you really think I'm not ADHD too? Seaweed Brain, you're so dumb! Literally everybody at this camp is ADHD. It sharpens our reflexes in combat. Most of us also have dyslexia, including me." Annabeth, the reader, dyslexic? This place was getting weirder by the minute. Five minutes later, Annabeth stopped. "We're here!" She announced.

Percy couldn't believe his eyes. There were so many pegasi, and they were all speaking in his head at once! _Hello, My Lord. _One said. He was a grey color. _Do you happen to have any sugar cubes?_ "No, not today guys, sorry!" Percy said, turning his pockets inside out to prove it. Annabeth watches in amazement. "You can talk to horses?" Percy shrugs. "It's a perk of being a Poseidon kid. They all call me 'My Lord' too." He and Annabeth spend the next hour with the pegasi, until Annabeth decides to take him on a tour of the rest of the camp.

* * *

_Annabeth_

As much as Annabeth liked hanging out with Percy, she couldn't talk to horses like he could, so being in the pegasi stables got boring really fast for her. She decided to show him around the rest of Camp. "Come on Seaweed Brain. I need to show you the combat arena. I hope you brought a sword."

Since Percy already had a sword, which he called Riptide, they went straight to the arena. She took her own knife out of its sheath. "Prepare to lose, Seaweed Brain." Percy, much to her annoyance, scoffs. "Lose? Wise Girl, I've been training since I was 2! I never lose!" Okay. So this kid was arrogant when it came to combat, believing he had some legendary skills. He got a bit of a head start. Well, Annabeth would show him REAL fighting skills. She wasn't only good with a knife, she was a strategic thinker as well, and she almost never played fair. There was no way a newbie could beat her, even if she had only been at camp for a week. She gave her knife an experimental twirl, and settled down into a fighting stance. "Well, prepare to suffer your first loss then, Seaweed Brain."

She was so very, very, wrong.

Percy managed to disarm her in two seconds flat. Annabeth didn't even see him lunge at her, nor did she see him send her knife clattering across the arena floor with a flick of her wrist. He laughed. "First loss, Wise Girl? For you, maybe. I told you, I never lose. See you at the archery range." He picked up her knife, handed it back to her, and left the arena, leaving her in shock.

* * *

_Percy_

Percy laughed all the way to the archery range. Annabeth told him she was going to take him there next, so he capped Riptide and asked a satyr named Grover for directions. _First loss, huh. The training dummies in Dad's palace could do better._ Although he supposed not many people got to train with Bythos. Even though Annabeth had already been at camp a week, that was hardly enough training to match his level. He'd have to fight with the older kids if he wanted to improve.

He arrived at the archery range, and tapped his foot impatiently. His ADHD was not satisfied with that fight. All he had to do was flick his wrist, which was not fun _at all_. Plus, he had never tried archery before. Arrows don't really work underwater, so Poseidon decided that it was useless anyway, since Percy was being trained with a sword anyway.

Annabeth came a few minutes later, her bronze knife back in its sheath. "Have you ever used a bow and arrows?" She questioned. Percy shook his head. "Never. Although, how hard can it be? You just pull the string back, aim, and let go." Annabeth smirked. "Come on. There's an archery class going on right now. We can join in."

She introduced him to Brooke Lu, the head counselor of the Apollo cabin. Brooke was fifteen years old and known for being strict, but friendly. She had long, straight black hair and dark brown eyes. Brooke smiled at Percy. "Why don't you go and pick up a bow and a quiver, and I'll show you the basics in a moment." She walked back to the class, yelling at the campers to hit the target "at least 5 times or else you're not going anywhere!" Percy shuddered. As cool as the archery range seemed, he did not want to spend the entire day here.

As it turns out, Percy could not shoot. He could stand a foot away from the target and still miss. Brooke shook her head in exasperation. "Try again. Before you let go this time, make sure the point of the arrow is lined up with the center of the target." Percy nodded. He nocked an arrow. _Slowly, slowly... Pull, aim, and shoot!_ His arrow veered off to the right by about a yard. "Here, let me show you." Brooke nocked an arrow in her own bow, and shot with lightning speed. The arrow hit dead center. She sighed. "Maybe you're just not cut out for archery. You seem like a swordsman." Annabeth, who had hit a couple of bulls-eyes on her own, nodded. "You should have seen him earlier. Disarmed me in two seconds flat." The daughter of Apollo laughed. "If you want a challenge, maybe you should go find one of the Ares kids. I don't think they have anybody your age, but I think you can stand your ground against somebody older than you." Percy and Annabeth thanked Brooke and left the archery range. "Where to next, Wise Girl?" "I dunno, Seaweed Brain. How about the climbing wall?" "Well, climbing wall sounds innocent enough. To the climbing wall we go!"

Needless to say, it was NOT just a climbing wall. Annabeth had conveniently failed to mention that you could be burned by lava if you were too slow going up the wall. Percy found this out the hard way, after he had almost reached the top and heard a hissing noise. The soles of his shoes were melting. No wonder he thought it had been getting warmer. The lava continued to rise, and Percy panicked. He scrambled for a foothold, only his feet couldn't find one. His sweaty hands slipped, and the last thing he remembered before banging his head on a rock was thinking, _I'll get you for this, Wise Girl._

* * *

**Ooh, cliffhanger! I love cliffhangers, and the Percabeth rivalry. It's so cute to see them try to beat each other at everything! I think this chapter might be slightly longer than usual, but whatever. I also finished it in record time. **

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and leave a review! Constructive criticism is appreciated!**


	7. The Lava Wall Incident

**How does the lava wall work? When the person falls, does the lava disappear? Because otherwise we'd have boiled campers every now and then. For story purposes, the wall's lava will turn off after the camper fails. Also, thanks so much for all the nice messages! I really appreciate them!  
****On with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 6

_Annabeth_

Annabeth smirked as she watched Percy scale the lava wall. _You're in for a big surprise soon, Seaweed Brain._ The lava rose, inch by inch, until it touched the soles of his shoes. He looked down, panic evident in his eyes. Percy tried to keep on going, but his fingers slipped, and he fell. The lava disappeared, and Percy landed on the ground with a _thump_. Normally, Annabeth would laugh and wait for the camper to get up, but Percy didn't get up.

Now it was Annabeth's turn to panic. She ran over to Percy. "Seaweed Brain?" She shook him. He didn't answer. That's when she saw the bloody lump on the back of his head. Her giant brain went into full alarm mode, forming sixteen different strategies to carry Percy to the infirmary. She decided on just dragging him, because she had no desire to cut his shirt up and weave a stretcher out of it. Plus, she doubted she could lift him.

Aurora Gallagher, the second oldest Apollo camper, shook her head when she dragged Percy into the infirmary. "Already, on the first day of camp?" Annabeth nodded. "It was kind of my fault. I told him the lava wall was a normal climbing wall, and he panicked when he saw the lava." Aurora laughed. "Clueless one, isn't he? I'll have Flash take care of him." She gestured to her twin brother, who was changing the bandages on another camper who had an accident at the forges. Flash sauntered over. "What's up, sis? Hey Annabeth." His golden hair was neatly trimmed, and his blue eyes sparkled with amusement. Aurora was literally the feminine version of Flash, with the exact same hair and eyes. Flash slung Percy over his back. "I'll be ridding you of this boy now. You can come visit whenever you want. I'll Iris-Message you when he's awake." With that weight off her shoulders, Annabeth gladly left the infirmary.

_Percy_

Percy woke up in a room with way too many lights on. He groaned as he sat up. Why did his head hurt so much? A tall guy with curly golden hair rushed over. "Oh good, you're awake. I'll Iris-Message Annabeth. In the meantime, have some nectar. Don't drink too much at once or you'll die." He handed Percy a glass of the stuff. He took a sip, and the pain in the back of his head subsided to a dull throb. He let out a sigh of delight as the sharp headache disappeared, and proceeded to drink the entire thing.

Annabeth rushed in a few moments later. "SEAWEED BRAIN!" She barreled right into him, tackling him back onto the bed. "I was so worried! How'd you manage to conk your head on the lava wall?" "So you admit it was a lava wall, huh? I was wondering why you forgot to mention that earlier." She gave a guilty grin. "I wanted to see your reaction. I didn't expect it to be passing out." Percy tried to wriggle out from underneath her grasp, but she was strong. "I'll get you back for this, Wise Girl. You'll see." Suddenly, Annabeth got a hard look in her eyes, and the next thing Percy knew, he was flying through the air. He hit the floor hard, and moaned. "Did you seriously just _judo flip _me?" "Don't you ever do that again, you understand? Or I'll do it again too." The healer from before came rushing over. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! No fighting in the infirmary! Out you go!" He ushered both of them out the door.

The first thing that Percy noticed when they left the infirmary was that it was definitely not afternoon anymore. "Why is it so much later now? I thought we were at the lava wall in the morning!" Annabeth smirked. "We were, Seaweed Brain. But you missed lunch when you were unconscious. It's almost time for dinner now." Just then, the conch shell blared the signal for dinner. The blond girl smiled. "Come on Seaweed Brain. We have dinner to eat, and then Capture the Flag. Prepare to lose for real this time, because you'll be going up against Ares and Athena."

Dinner was uneventful. Chiron announced the new campers, which meant only him, and then Percy burnt part of his dinner for Poseidon. _Hi dad,_ He thought. _Camp is pretty nice. I met a daughter of Athena named Annabeth. She's pretty awesome. I've already been knocked out once though, and we learned that I absolutely suck at archery. Talk to you later._ Percy headed back to his table, satisfied that he got to sort of tell somebody about camp who wasn't already at camp.

After everybody had finished eating, Chiron stood up. "Attention campers!" He clapped twice, and waited for the noise to die down. "Today's Capture the Flag teams will be: Ares, Athena, Apollo, and Dionysus on the red team and Hermes, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus on the blue team. You may all grab your equipment now." A roar of protest went up from the tables on the blue team. Luke banged his fist on the table to silence the Hermes table. "Guys! Listen up!" He roared. "I know that putting the battle strategists with the tough fighters AND the archers isn't fair. But we have to win with what we have. And we have the weapon makers. Let's drop smoke grenades on them all!" The Hermes campers cheered, and Percy grinned at Annabeth from across the pavilion. She was already talking strategy with her cabin. _Time to fight at last. Bring it on, Wise Girl._

* * *

**I think this chapter is shorter than most, but I want Capture the Flag to be its own chapter so... yeah.**

**I really wanna see Percy beat an Ares camper that's about 3 times his size and weight. It would be hilarious.**

**Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism and reviews are appreciated!**


	8. Capture the Flag Part One

**WARNING: I'm really bad at writing things with violence in them so please tolerate it if you don't like it.  
Sorry.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

_Annabeth_

Annabeth could not wait to see Percy get pummeled. The Athena cabin made an entire 500-sheet slideshow presentation about why it was a good idea to put the 3 A's together. (Ares, Athena and Apollo. Aphrodite didn't count because they were useless.) They simply wanted to see how bad the other side would lose, and all three cabins spent a month working on it. Well, mostly the Athena cabin. Ares just drew swords everywhere and wrote, "Death to the lovebirds!" Annabeth presumed they meant Silena Beaureguard and Charles Beckendorf, from Aphrodite and Hephaestus. Everybody at camp knew they liked each other but for some reason, they were too nervous to ask each other out. Chiron had to put the Dionysus cabin on their team though. Everybody knew they would just laze around.

Annabeth clapped her hands once everybody was equipped. "Listen up!" She glanced at Erica, her head counselor. Erica gave her a nod of approval. "I'm going to show you today's strategy. We're going to win anyway, but I'd like to see them lose as badly as possible. Don't you agree?" She was met with a roar of approval. Annabeth continued. "Apollo, I want half of you positioned around the flag and the other half scattered in the woods. We've already set the flag on a hill so it'll be easy to see them coming, and I want a full circle around the flag, because I'll expect them to come in from behind. You will be able to shoot them way too easily with your archery skills." She nodded at Brooke Lu, and the teenage girl grinned. "Let's use fart arrows. They won't know what hit them until they pass out." Annabeth giggled. "Please do. Everybody else, cover your noses with a wet cloth of some sort so you don't inhale the fumes. Ares, you guys will split into combat trios. Use your force to mow down anybody in your way as you try and get to their flag. Try sneak attacks, especially on Percy." An Ares guy about 4 years older than her grumbled. "Why sneak attacks when we could just charge the newbie head on and bash his brains in?" Annabeth gave him her best death glare, and he cowered. "Because Percy is a really good fighter, and you'd probably end up having your brains bashed in instead." The entire Ares cabin started betting on how good Percy was and decided to beat him up first on their way to the flag. Annabeth swallowed. She did not want Percy to be unconscious for the second time in a day. "That won't be necessary guys. Just send 3 people to keep him out of your way. And the Athena cabin-"she gestured to her half-siblings-"We'll be trying to trap as many campers as possible. Erica's set up nets through the forest. They're practically invisible, and once a camper steps on one, the Athena camper in that tree will pull them up and voila. One less enemy. I'm also going to be going after the flag on my own. I can manage. And if I can't there's always the Ares cabin." Annabeth gave them her brightest smile. "Let's pummel everybody!" The red team cheered.

_Percy_

Percy heard the red team cheering from across the woods, about 3.6 miles away. He was standing in a small pond because it helped him think and sharpened his senses. Luke and the rest of the campers were trying to figure out how to beat them, but nobody came up with a plan. "The red team is probably gathered around their flag like we are, and they're 3.6 miles in that direction." He pointed. Everybody stopped talking and stared. "How do you know that? A Hephaestus camper asked. Percy shrugged, remembering what Annabeth said about not giving away his parentage. "I have sensitive hearing." The camper didn't look satisfied with that answer but turned away.

Eventually, they told him to just "find the flag and try to make it back to the creek before they catch you." Everybody else got the same orders, since the Hephaestus cabin had put a bunch of traps around their flag.

The game started. Percy charged off in the direction of the sound he heard, hoping that the flag was there. Soon, he heard a knife whizzing through the air, and ducked. It shot past his head and stuck in a nearby tree. He turned around. Three campers were making their way into the clearing he stood in. They were huge, stockily built, and had red feathered helmets. They were all armed with knives, swords, and spears. One of them grinned. "Hello newbie. We're gonna bash your brains in." Percy laughed and drew Riptide. "Sorry, but I don't think so." The first one cackled. "Oh, but it wasn't a question. It was a statement." And with that, all three of them lunged at him.

Percy parried the first sword away, and sliced a spear in half. He kicked the third guy in the chest from behind, and the bloke flew halfway across the clearing, landing on a tree root. Percy assumed that was the guy who threw the knife, because the tree root soon grew and trapped the guy to the ground like a seat belt. He wriggled and squirmed, but it was no use. He was stuck for a while. Percy slammed Riptide's hilt into another dude's helmet, and he crumpled. The third one, the leader, was actually a girl. She charged at him with her two spear halves, both of them crackling with electricity. Percy cut the blunt half in half again (were they quarters now?) and dodged the other one. The girl growled. "You'll pay for this!" With that she whistled, and the entire Ares cabin burst through the clearing.

Percy had no choice but to run. He needed to get to water. He turned and dashed through the trees, letting his powers guide him. He could hear the entire Ares cabin following him, crashing through the leaves like a herd of elephants. He finally reached the creek, which also served as the halfway line. He stepped into the water, feeling the power surge through him like seven cans of Red Bull. The girl laughed. "Want to die in a river, newbie?" Percy smirked. "Come at me, pig brains." The girl screamed in fury, and her cabin charged Percy, all at once.

The next couple moments were a blur. Percy vaguely remembered disarming everybody and knocking more than one demigod unconscious with the hilt of his sword. The Ares girl came at him with her fists, since her electric spear was no longer usable. Percy, still standing in the creek, simply stepped out, yelled "BATH TIME!" and stuck out his foot. The girl tripped, and her own momentum carried her headfirst into the creek. Percy laughed and turned to face the rest of the enemy, only to see that there was no enemy anymore. The entire cabin was lying in various positions on the ground, moaning and clutching different parts of their body. He grinned. That flag was his to capture. He turned and charged back towards the red team's flag.

_Annabeth_

Annabeth slipped through the trees. _Where would they put their flag? Think Annabeth, think._ She had been running around forever, trying to find any sign of the flag. She slipped into a clearing, and gasped. An Ares camper was trapped on the ground by a tree root, and he was busy getting lectured by a dryad, who had a knife sticking out of her tree. She internally groaned. Dryads are the worst things you can anger. They never forget, and will come after you whenever you're anywhere near their tree ever again. She jogged over to the Ares camper. "What happened?" The dryad gave the guy one last glare, and disappeared. The guy groaned. "Newbie. He kicked me in the chest, right onto a tree root. My ass hurts like hell." "Language!" Annabeth snapped. "Where did he go off to?" The Ares kid pointed in the direction of the creek. "He had my entire cabin following him." _Di Immortales_, Annabeth cursed. _They were supposed to stay in groups of three! _She supposed she'd have to get the flag herself then to salvage her plan.

Annabeth ran in the direction of the creek. She knew Percy would be around there somewhere, since water would make him more powerful. She saw him, running at full speed in the direction of her team's flag. Before he even noticed, she disarmed him and threw his sword as hard as she could, into the trees. The Hephaestus cabin would find it later. She turned to face Percy. "Beat ya, Seaweed Brain." He groaned. "Now, Annabeth? I'm trying to get your flag!" Annabeth grinned. "And I'm trying to get yours." She turned and ran. Internally, she was plotting a course that would take her through the woods, in the direction of Percy's flag, as to not arouse suspicion, but right into a tree-trap that Erica had set up. One handled by Erica herself, actually. As she neared the tree, she heard Percy behind her and whistled. When Percy stepped into the net, she only had a second to see the surprised expression on his face before he was hoisted up into the tree and out of sight. She laughed. "See you around, Seaweed Brain! After we win!" With that statement, she ran towards the blue team's flag, determined to not let anything get in her way.

_Percy_

Percy cursed himself. He should have known it was a trap. And now he was stuck in a net, in a tree, with the head counselor of the Athena cabin grinning at him. "Clever, wasn't it?" The girl asked. "It was all Annabeth's idea. She came up with the entire battle strategy, down to the Ares cabin's formations. I'm Erica, by the way." Percy grunted. "Is there any chance that you would let me down before the end of the game?" "Not a chance," Erica said cheerfully. "You see, we want to beat you guys as badly as possible. And that means taking out the warrior who crushed our melee fighters." She looked pointedly at him. "How did you do that? One of the Apollo campers found Clarisse lying in the creek with a sprained ankle and broken nose. Her spear was nowhere to be found. Nobody managed to beat Clarisse at combat." Percy assumed that the pig brains girl was Clarisse. He felt Riptide return to his pocket, but he didn't give the daughter of Athena any signs. Instead, he said, "I think Clarisse has a really hot temper. I called her pig brains and she charged into the creek by herself. All I had to do was trip her." Erica laughed. "I've been longing for the day when Clarisse would be beat. It should deflate her ego quite a bit, especially if it was a seven year old." Percy put a hopeful look on his face. "Does that mean that you'll let me go?" Erica shook her head. "Unless you can beat the head of the Athena cabin's debate team in an argument. And I never lose." "Well, goodbye anyway Erica. It was nice talking to you." And he whipped out Riptide and cut the net. The last thing he saw was the astonished daughter of Athena's face before he landed on something wearing bronze armor, a red-feathered helmet and blonde curly hair.

* * *

**Wow. This chapter was super long. I know some of you were hoping he'd get claimed this chapter, but my brother and I just started thinking of things to happen to Percy and Annabeth during Capture the Flag, and they were too good, so this one didn't include that. Maybe the next ;)**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated!**


	9. Capture the Flag Part 2

**Aand here's another chapter of The Prince of the Atlantic! ****If you haven't already, go read my new cringy soulmate fanfiction! ****Also, this is the second time I have to type this because my annoying brother hit control-w while I was working on this chapter. And it didn't save. Yippee. Thanks a lot Eric. ****Anyway, on with the show!**

.o0o.

Chapter 8

_Annabeth_

Annabeth was lost.

She was almost at the blue team's flag when a patrol group from the Hermes cabin found her. So she turned and ran, not bothering to keep track of where she was going. And now she was lost. Stupid, stupid, stupid, she scolded herself. Now she had to wander the woods until she found the creek, and reorient herself from-wait. Wasn't that Erica's tree? She crept closer, trying to get a better look, when THUNK.

Something large, bronze, and heavy fell on her head.

Thank the gods for her helmet, otherwise Percy would have brained her. Annabeth judo flipped him over her so she was on top of him, and then pinned him to the ground for good measure. "Explain," she hissed. "How did you get out of that net? I threw your pen-sword across the clearing." Erica's voice came from the tree above them. "He pulled a pen from his pocket, and when he uncapped it, it turned into that sword he has! I thought you disarmed him first!" The head counselor yelled. Annabeth's brain went into full-on thinking mode. I threw his sword across the clearing, into the trees. He took out another pen from his pocket. That means... he has TWO pen swords? She shook her head. No, that can't be right. Her eyes widened as she came across the answer. "Your sword returns to your pocket." Percy's jaw would have hit the ground if he wasn't already on it. "H-how did you guess?" Annabeth smirked. "I have my ways, Seaweed Brain." Percy shrugged. "Well, since I need payback, and you guessed my secret, I guess I'll just do this. And he flipped on top of her in one smooth motion, uncapping Riptide at the same time.

And he slammed the hilt of his sword into her head.

Annabeth saw stars. Right before he blacked out, she thought she heard Percy say, "Be prepared to wake up to a blue team victory, Wise Girl."

_Percy_

Percy felt sort of bad as he knocked Annabeth out. She was his first friend here, after all. But he needed to win, and Annabeth was getting in his way. Plus he didn't do it hard enough to leave a bruise. Believe it or not, he'd had a lot of practice before coming to camp. He turned up towards the tree in which Erica was hiding. "Look after her, okay?" The daughter of Athena's voice floated down. "It's not really your place to say that right after you knocked her out, but sure." Percy smiled and hurtled towards the red flag.

Ten minutes later, Percy was standing over 9 unconscious Apollo campers. He grabbed the red team's flag, and raced towards the creek, letting his powers drag him in the right direction once again.

As he ran, he realized that he didn't have to keep his guard up because nobody was going to get in his way. He had managed to knock out half of the Apollo cabin with their own fart arrows, and the Ares cabin was groaning on the ground. Athena was probably up in the trees somewhere. The only thing he was worried about was if the other half of the Apollo cabin found him, so he listened for rustling of leaves, but he didn't hear anything and he was getting closer to the creek.

He had finally reached the creek when he realized something was wrong. The Ares campers were still on the ground, but he heard a distinct growling, and drew Riptide. A pack of hellhound lept into the clearing. Percy was confused. Annabeth told him there were mosters in the woods, but Chiron said that there wouldnt be any for the Capture the Flag Game. Where did they come from? He was distracted by a hellhound leaping at him.

Percy yelled defiantly, and swung Riptide in an arc, vaporizing it instantly. He called the water to his will, and encased the rest of the monsters in ice, then promptly decapitated them all. Then, the son of Poseidon heard andother rustling, and immediately doused the figure in water. "Percy!" Annabeth yelled. "What was that for? I heard hellhounds amd came to-oh." Annabeth faltered off as she realized they were all dead. "Well?" Annabeth gestured to the flag. "Aren't you going to win?" Percy snapped back into reality. "Oh yeah." Percy picked up the flag and waded across the creek.

Immediately, the flag sent out a blue flare, signaling that the blue team won, and the rest of the campers should come to the creek. Chiron and the others burst through the clearing a moment later. Suddenly, everything around him lit up blue. Annabeth pointed with a shaky hand to something above his head. "L-look." Percy glanced upward, but all he saw was his dad's trident, glowing in a ring of blue light. He was confused for a moment. So what?

Then he realizes that it meant that Poseidon claimed him. That was a bad thing, right? Annabeth told him there weren't supposed to be children of the Big Three. Campers around him kneeled, and Chiron looked grave.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, lord of horses, god of the seas and bringer of the storms."

**.o0o.**

**Yay cliffhanger! I finally got him claimed! I feel like it could have been a bit more dramatic though. Also, I'm typing this on my phone so sorry for the non-existent horizontal lines.****Thanks for reading! **


	10. Good Morning, Why is Everything Blue?

**Here's another chapter of POTA! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

_Percy_

After the claiming, Chiron told the other campers to get ready for bed, and then asked Annabeth to help Percy move his stuff (for the second time that day, not counting when he packed up his things the night before in Atlantis) into the Poseidon cabin. There was no point in sleeping in the Hermes cabin now that the whole camp knew about his parentage. He pushed open the door to the cabin and gasped.

It was blue.

Completely blue.

He loved it.

"YES!" Percy screamed, throwing himself onto one of the (blue) bunk beds. "THEY MADE IT BLUE!" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Well _duh_, Seaweed Brain. You like blue, and so does every other child of Poseidon that ever existed. Of _course _it's blue. Although it would have been nicer with sea green accents." Percy pouted. "No way! Blue is the best! I like dark blue with light blue accents! Whaddya need sea green for?" Annabeth just shook her head. "Seaweed Brain." She muttered. The seven-year-old girl placed Percy's duffel bag on one of the beds and started unpacking his bag again. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ew, Seaweed Brain, do you actually know how to fold clothes? These are literally all rolled up and wrinkled."

"Well, I didn't really have time to pack up again, you know!" Percy whined. The truth was, he was just lazy. "Plus, the Hermes kids were gonna steal my stuff if I laid it out to fold!" Annabeth smirked. "Now that the Hermes kids are in their cabin, we can fold your clothes properly. And hang your armor up, I guess."

.o0o.

_Annabeth _

Annabeth woke up with the sunlight filtering through the blue shutters. _Wait._ Blue shutters? The Athena cabin didn't have blue shutters. She rolled over, groaning. Why did the floor have to be so hard? How long did she spend with Percy last night? All she remembered was organizing Percy's giant pile of possessions. Annabeth supposed she would have to get out of the cabin before Percy woke up, otherwise she would never hear the end of it.

"Annabeth?" A head with messy black hair popped up from one of the beds. _So much for that plan._ "Wha-why are you on the floor?" Annabeth imagined slapping some sense into him. "Because you decided to go to bed while I organized your belongings, Kelp Head." She dusted herself off. "See you at breakfast." On that note, she left Cabin 3, hoping that nobody saw her exit.

Obviously, she was not a daughter of Tyche*****. Otherwise her luck would never be this bad.

She cursed herself for forgetting that Erica always went out for a morning jog every day. The older blonde's eyes widened. "Annabeth! You never came back to our cabin last night!" Annabeth sighed. "I was helping Seaweed Brain sort out his giant mountain of stuff, and I fell asleep on the floor." Erica's eyes grew even larger, if that was possible. "You guys didn't... do anything, did you? Oh wait-" She smacked herself in the forehead-"You're seven. Nevermind." Annabeth giggled. "Percy's not that handsome." Erica ruffled her hair. "You said not _that_ handsome, Annabeth. Someone's got a crush!" She singsonged. Annabeth poked Erica and ran towards the Athena cabin.

Once she was in fresh CHB t-shirt and shorts, she headed towards the dining pavilion for breakfast. As she neared the pavilion, however, she noticed that Percy was sitting alone at the Poseidon table. That must be miserable, having nobody to talk to. So, once Annabeth got her food, she picked up her plate and sat down next to Percy. A few people ogled at her, but Chiron didn't even bat an eye, so they didn't mention it.

"Hey Wise Girl." Percy smiled. "How did you sleep last night?" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You know very well how I slept. In a pile, on the floor of a completely blue cabin." She was kind of regretting sitting next to Percy, because he definitely wouldn't let her live the events of last night down now. So Annabeth pulled out a Harry Potter book and started to read.

Although Harry Potter was way below her reading level, she still liked it because you could get lost in the world that J.K Rowling created. It was a wonderful world, and she sometimes imagined going to Hogwarts, because if her life already had Greek Gods in it, then why couldn't it also have magic?

Alas, she knew it was completely fictional. Her Hogwarts letter would never arrive. End of story. Percy peered at the cover. "Aryh Tterp and the...Philly Cheese Steak?" Annabeth couldn't help herself. She laughed. "No, Seaweed Brain, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone." "Oh." Percy blinked. "What's a...phillywhatwasitcalledagain?" "A philosopher is a person engaged or learned in philosophy."

"But what's a philosopher?" Annabeth sighed. Today was going to be a long day of questions and answers.

* * *

***Tyche is the goddess of luck/good fortune**

**Sorry for the super short chapter! I've been prewriting another story, because I have too many ideas as usual, so I kinda rushed this one. However, the next chapter might be a collection of small one-shots of things Percy and Annabeth do leading up to the year that they turn 12.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
